Missing
by Swimmy D
Summary: Four Avatar cycles after Korra the world has fallen into chaos. Tatsumi, the last known Avatar, was killed seventeen years before leaving people to fend for themselves. Seventeen years later a young man, Akira, leaves his home to save his family. He needs to save the world before it's to late. (I am bad at summaries and this sounds cliché) Rated T for future deaths and language.
1. Akira

_**Chapter One: Missing**_

**A/N: This is not the story I have set my goals on, but it may turn out to be my favorite story. I will be updating this one when I have the time. And this is also my first. This takes place a long time after Legend of Korra, so the world has changed. There are no nations and there isn't a Republic City. So I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. If I did I wouldn't owe fifty dollars to the library! Now on with the show…**

It had been four cycles of avatars. Each one changing the world.

Aang. Air.

Korra. Water.

Keita. Earth.

Taiya. Fire.

Hikaru. Air.

Toshiko. Water

Osamu. Earth.

Takara. Fire.

Hiro. Air.

Tsukiko. Water

Rin. Earth

Raiden. Fire

Akio. Air.

Anmuri. Water.

Sayuna. Earth.

Yanom. Fire.

Tashi. Air

Tatsumi. Water

Each avatar left their legacy. It was claimed that Keita always had his eyes wrapped up in bandages. Each avatar protected all nations, except Taiya. When she died the world turned to chaos. Every avatar since hasn't had success returning the world to balance. The last known avatar was Avatar Tatsumi. She was killed at age seventeen, by a man that goes by no name. It's been seventeen years and the avatar hasn't returned.

Many have given up hope. The world that once was no longer remains. The four nations have withered away and Republic city has been erased from the map. Small clans remain.

Everyone is too scared to end this way of life. Every year the avatar is gone the worse it gets. Last year young men and women were taken away. No one knows why, but there are theories. Some say they had been abducted for experiments by the assassin of the last avatar. Others say they went to find the avatar, after all they will be the next generation to rule.

If only the avatar was here. If they don't show up soon all of the rebels and benders will be gone. Then the legacy of the once four great nations will slowly extinguish. We need the avatar. We need the hope.

**Akira**

"Mother?" I sighed as she shook me wake. "What is it?"

"Hide." She hissed. "They're here." That woke me immediately. I punched the ground and a hole opened up. Bending was helpful in these situations. Any other time it was a curse. People began to hope their children weren't benders. If you were you're family kept it a secret or the whole town ridiculed you. Everyone knew I was a bender because I saved two children. A cave was about to collapse on them and I stopped it. The rest of the town found out. I have scars to prove it.

Each scar helped make an intricate design on my back. It never bothered me though. I was seventeen and this is what I had to show about my life. I had to show that I never gave up no matter the cost.

Not only was it my back and face it was my left arm. I mean this got to extreme measures. My mother had to take me to the next town for treatment. It was almost not worth it.

Three years ago some people decided if you don't have arms to use to bend, you can't bend. My mother told me I was kidnapped by crazy gang members that were fully armed. They cut deeper scars into my back. I had refused to scream, this I was used to. Then they knocked me out. When I woke up I was in another house. One that I had never been in.

My arm, well what remained, was bandaged up. They had done this because they didn't want me to use my gift anymore. I could've used it to help save the world.

When I returned it seemed as if I was worthless. I couldn't work in the fields anymore. Household jobs had just gotten harder. Now I wore long loose sleeves that hung past my wrist to cover up the hideous stump of an arm. This was one thing I couldn't forgive them for.

**Hours later….**

Three taps against the ground. It's safe to come out now. The ground separated and I jumped out.

"I'm so sorry." Mother sobbed. "I never wanted you to have a life like this."

"Mother…" I pulled her into an awkward hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "This is what fate wants. It may not be what you wanted for me. It isn't what I wanted, but this is how fate is going to treat us. We have to live with it."

If I told her I was planning to leave she would have another mental breakdown. It wasn't as if I was leaving her alone, she had my sister Rin. Rin was a kind girl that never seemed embarrassed to have me as a brother. I was a one-armed, scar decorated, earth-bender and she still treated me like a normal human.

"Ak…Akira. I love you. Don't forget that. You're my only son. I think you can do something to save the world." She pulled me in closer until her lips were almost touching my neck. "I love you, Avatar Akira."

I could suddenly feel my blood pulsing through my veins. What was she talking about? I couldn't be the avatar. I was just a normal bender. If I was in all of those situations why couldn't I save myself? If I was really the avatar wouldn't people accept me instead of hate me. No. This was all a lie. One horrible mistake. She was going crazy and I wasn't the Avatar. If I was I would know, wouldn't I?

Aang was an avatar, he was a master air-bender by twelve. Keita could bend every element without having to see. Takara could bend light along with the elements. Tsukiko was a master blood-bender. Rin could use her earth-bending to control people just like Raiden and Akio could use their favored elements to control people. Avatar Tatsumi was supposedly stronger than Avatar Korra, who was the strongest avatar, both physically and mentally.

Compare me to them and I was weak and not at all special. I could never be the Avatar. I'm weak. My whole life I had been told that

People like me aren't supposed to be Avatars or anyone important. We're supposed to be nobodies. At least that's what I have been told.

I tore away from my mother, my long black hair in front of my face. "Leave me alone!" I ran away and to the river so I could leave her. I couldn't stay here any longer. If I really was the Avatar, which I highly doubt, then I would be endangering her even more. I couldn't do that to her or Rin. I would rather die than let them get hurt.

**That Night…**

"Bye Rin." I whispered. A single tear slipped down her face.

"Do you have to go Akira?" She hugged me. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to." Really I was thinking, _Come with me. I can't leave you_. But some things are left better unsaid.

"Then I'm coming with you." Rin stated staring at me directly in the eyes. "If you don't let me I'll scream to mother and you'll be caught."

"What about mother?" She was so childish.

"I have that covered." Rin pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and cut her fingers. Blood dripped onto the dirt floor. Slowly a creature, all a dirt color, started to rise. It stood up. Human-like qualities, the round face of Rin's could be seen on it.

A few minutes later it looked like Rin. Except this creature had a piece of once white cloth draped around its chest and body. So I couldn't say it was naked.

"My name is Rin." It said.

"Good, perfect results, like usual!" Rin cheered quietly. She then walked up to it and whispered something into its ear that I couldn't understand. "Time to go Akira!" She chirped in a sing-song voice.

This girl had always been strange, but now that I knew she could create things that could talk and walk and looked exactly like the person whose blood was used, she wasn't strange anymore she was scary.

"I said let's go." I swear her eyes got an evil glint in them. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. A cool breeze blew. The air was heavy with water. The river. She wasn't planning on using the river. It was the quickest way to leave and if you were a non-bender, the only.

Rin continued dragging me ahead. Her long black hair flowing freely in the wind, and hitting me in the face. "I know some people."

"Rin. You come with me, you follow my rules." She looked at me with those huge golden eyes.

"Akira!" She whined.

"We are NOT going to meet up with some freaky gang friends of yours."

"You…" She kicked the ground, a cloud of dust flew up, "better catch me!"

I had many things to say, but there was only one thing I could do. If you couldn't see do as Toph did. See through your feet. The image was slightly blurred because of my boots, but it was still reasonable. I raised my good arm and trapped her in the ground.

"Perfect." I heard her whisper.

"Rin you're going back." I spoke in a calm collected tone even though I was really being torn apart bit by bit. The demonic girl opened her mouth to speak, but all I heard was silence. "Mother needs the real you, not some stupid earth-like clone."

Her words were illegible, her voice thick trying to hold back tears. Only four of the words I could make out. "I…mother…killed…gone." Each was separated by loud sobs and gulps of air. I knew she loved me, but I couldn't endanger her anymore. This was my choice. I needed to be alone. I was going to travel the world until I had found the real avatar. Maybe I could find an earth-bending master too.

The crescent moon dimly lit the sky. I to one last glance and apologized mentally. She wouldn't follow me. I would leave her here in the ground to be rescued tomorrow. _This is for the best. I hope._ I f she couldn't follow me she would be safer. Once I was gone she would have a better life. With that I walked away.

I walked for what seemed like hours. The moon moved along the heavens. I would have to find a place to hide soon. So tired. A cave sounded good. Yes a cave. Now to find one.

**Unknown **

"He's here?"

"Are you sure that's you know who?"

"Yes you nitwit."

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"B…"

"What were you about to say?"

"I hope it's not what you're thinking! 'Cause I don't swear unlike some people I know!"

"Focus!"

"If that's the Avatar wouldn't he be bending?"

"Not always! They're people too!"

"Oh!"

"Duh!"

The three voices silenced as they turned to study the boy. He didn't seem too out of the ordinary, long black hair, pale skin, and long, green robes symbolizing he was from Earth Kingdom descent. What wasn't normal was how half of his face was hidden by long bangs. I could see a small scar poking out from under it, but nothing too bad. This boy was strange. I think I should keep an eye on him.

Maybe…

Just Maybe…

Hopefully….

He can help me finish my mission.

This boy was probably something special. I just needed to watch him a little longer.

**Akira**

I heard the wind rustling the leaves. Or at least I hoped so. I was way too tired to fight. I continued in my tedious search for a cave. If there wasn't one in another mile I would have to make one, but I don't want to use my earth-bending.

"Ready?" I heard a shushed whisper. No. I can't be, I'm hearing things.

Soon I heard the crunching of the bushes and snapping of sticks.

"So I've heard you're the avatar. Am I not right?" I heard a disembodied female voice ask.

"Well." A higher voice said. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Yes!" Said a third. "Time to test his skills."

The first spoke again. "Better prepare yourself avatar."

"Yay! Fun!" The third cheered.

"I get to go first!" Called the second.

"No I get to!" The third growled.

"I do!"

This continued a while until the first voice broke them up. I could hear a dull thump and then a few swear words muttered quietly.

I braced myself for the worst. I wouldn't bend. I couldn't get discovered now. I needed to escape. Then maybe I could get strong enough to save Rin and mother.

**A/N: Done with the first chapter. I would really like constructive criticism and please NO FLAMES! This is my first fanfic. I got the idea while searching through ATLA OC's on Devianart. Yes I am mean to my characters, please don't complain about that and maybe I'll have a Frozen songfic. That's only if I can't find it in my unorganized files on my laptop. 'Til next time**

**Smile Today, **

**Swimmy D**


	2. Miki

_**Chapter 2 **_

**A/N: I just got addicted to Attack on Titan. Captain Levi is awesome, but he looks fifteen when he's thirty… Confusing! Well chappie two is up and thanks to Rexan for reviewing. My editor has come back so hopefully I won't have to keep updating the chapter. Now let's move on. Oh, I'm still looking for the Frozen one-shot. **

**The song for the fight in this chapter: Dawn of the Mage by: Peter Gundry l Fantasy Music (found on youtube!)**

** Disclaimer: As of thirty seconds ago me no own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did it would totally be Zuko and Katara not Katara and Aang and there would be a fourth book.**

**Now young children it is story time. (Not recommended for children under the age of five.) **

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**

**Akira **

I braced myself, scanning the greenery for the three females. I heard footsteps of them going in different directions. Branches cracked from behind me, to the left leaves rustled. There was only one that I couldn't find.

I waited for a few more seconds. My senses picking up nothing. They had all gone quiet. Where were they?

"Do you really think he's the avatar?" One of the voices questioned. It echoed around.

The world seemed to freeze for a second before the sounds of the earth breaking apart ripped through the area.

I looked up, the boulders flew at me from two different directions. The ground turned to lava. Before I could think I jumped up. My feet planting themselves onto one of the boulders. I pushed off, flying through mid-air. The wind blew my long hair and sleeves back.

The ground had started to turn into lava. I started to run. Another boulder came flying at me.

**Unknown**

I watched him, sneaking up closer. The boulder hit the boy. He keeled over and started to cough. I saw some blood get spit out. It must have been a hard blow. Nevertheless he got up again and continued running. Boulders continued to fly at him.

He jumped around trying everything to avoid contact with the boulders. By the looks of it this was a losing battle. Three benders versus a non-bender. Maybe he wasn't the person I was looking for.

**Akira**

Swish. The boulder brushed against my forehead. I took off running through the woods. Vines grabbing my feet, trying to slow me down. Another shower of rocks came flying at me, one hitting the middle of my back, forcing me onto the ground. I coughed and tried to get up.

"Are you sure this is him?" One of the females asked.

I tried to get back up on my feet.

"He doesn't bend."

The ground started to sound like waves in an ocean.

"I doubt he's anything special."

I managed to stand up. Blood rushed to my head and I started to see stars. One more boulder came soaring at me. I couldn't dodge. The boulder hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

"Are you sure that's the avatar?" Two dainty feet kicked dust. "Who is he?"

"Shut up! He may be listening." The female with the long blue skirt said.

"He's unconscious." The dainty-foot girl replied.

"Not for much longer. Those pressure points I hit could only knock him out for a short time." The barefoot girl stated. "When he wakes up he won't be able to get up. I paralyzed him for the time being. At least I hope I did, or else I killed him."

Blue-skirt girl yelled. "You killed him!"

"Only a slight possibility I did! I'm not positive I did."

"And you're not positive you didn't!"

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Dainty-foot giggled. "There's nothing to be worried about. If he's dead, he's dead. He wasn't anything special."

"Maybe he didn't want to bend! Has that ever occurred to you?" Blue-skirt seemed irritated. I was guessing she was their leader.

"Oh!" Dainty-foot took a step back.

The girl's continued fighting until I coughed. My head throbbed and I doubt I could even sit-up. I could move, but sitting up was a different story. I ran my fingers in the dusty ground and coughed again.

Dainty-foot and bare-foot propped me up against a tree.

"So you're the supposed avatar." Blue-skirt crouched down next to me. She tilted me head upwards so we looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"Who-who are you?" My voice came out in a croaking sound. My throat burned with each word.

"Sorry how rude of me." She tucked the hair in her face behind the air. "I'm Reikko. Who are you?"

I coughed. I didn't want to speak anymore. I could taste the blood from my bloody nose dripping down the back of my throat.

"What's your name?" Bare-foot pushed my head back with her foot. "We all know you're the supposed avatar, but no offense, you are a mess." She smirked. "I mean what happened to your face?"

I remained silent.

"Well… You better answer me!" She pushed my head back farther with her foot. "Come on!"

"Jina! Stop this nonsense. He's not going to talk." Reikko pulled Barefoot, or Jina, away from me. She was grumbling the whole time about interrogation and the importance of it.

**Unknown **

"This boy better be the one I'm looking for." I mumbled to myself. "I don't want to get involved with those freak sisters again."

I looked at him, slouched against a tree with a rope tied around his middle. That chi-blocking hadn't worn off yet. What was I going to do? I don't think I could carry him.

Now all I needed was a plan. And I was good at coming up with those. I sat down next to a tree with my legs crossed. Time to think.

The moon was almost directly above. Midnight. This was just the right time to try this plan out. I crept around the trees I was in. All I had to do was gag the person on watch, which shouldn't be too hard based on their intelligence level. Then I would get the boy and run away with him.

This wouldn't be considered kidnapping, would it? I am saving him from a bunch of sadistic teenage earthbenders. I was saving him then using him for something I needed.

I prepared myself as I entered their camp. Okay time for some fun! That's when it hit me. My plan was useless. The girls were curled up sleeping. No one was on watch. Darn it! I wanted to have some fun. I hadn't been able to practice my bending for the last few days.

Nevertheless I crept over to the boy and started cutting at the ropes. He was silent, but his eyes told me he was terrified. I continued sawing at the ropes with the dull knife blade.

"It's fine." I whispered to him. I heard one of the ropes snap. I breathed a sigh of relief, so this knife would cut. I had originally planned to burn the rope, but that would mean I had to knock-out the people holding him captive. "You're almost out."

I heard the leader girl moan. She had said her name was Reikko, or something like that. Not that it mattered. I sawed with more vigor. This had to be severed soon. I had gotten through a few of the ropes. Now all that I had l had left were his feet.

"Mmm," the girl called Jina moaned. I heard rustling and sacrificed a second to check. "Who's there?" She mumbled in a half-asleep state.

I said some things in my head and continued dragging the worthless knife up and down the bindings. Oh what I would give to burn right through it.

"Jina! Shut-up!" The girl that had no named hissed. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Why don't you shut-up and listen, Mai Lee." Her voice dripped with ice. She slowly sat up with her hands clenched into fists, so she liked her beauty sleep.

"Hmm. I can't understand idiots." She gave herself a smile and laid back down. I could feel the fear rising in my throat.

The last rope around his feet was cut and he was free. This boy was smart, or else he was still numb. He stayed low. I, on the other hand am an idiot. I stood up and walked out.

"Thank you so much girls." I laughed insanely. "I really would like to stay, but I've got to go."

I skipped over to the bushes and started to look for the boy. I admit it was stupid of me to leave him, but I really wanted to say good-bye to my good "friends."

I didn't see a trail, or anything. So maybe he'd climbed a tree.

**Akira **

Should I save her? I mean she did just save my life and I'm not fond of debts. Then again she could be one of those creepy girls acting like a good guy. I let myself think this over before settling on the right thing to do, save her.

I sighed and followed her. I waited for just the right moment to open up a hole in the ground, so she fell through.

"Who's there?" She tripped. "I can't see anyth…." She laughed. "'Course I can. I have light."

I was having second thoughts.

"So you're the boy that I saved." She seemed unstable. "I would really love to help you, but right now I need to know where you are." No she didn't seem unstable. She seemed strange, when she was cutting my ropes she seemed sane and now she was on the verge of total insanity.

I watched.

"Please. I don't want to turn on my light. Please just reach out and grab my wrist. You're an earthbender so you can see me. Please I'm scared."

Still I watched.

"Please come out. I know you are here. I have a superior sense of hearing. Even if you were a quiet bender I would still be able to hear you."

No. I had saved her. I would not befriend her.

"I guess I do have to turn on my light." The girl sighed and took another breath.

Light soon flooded the small area we were sharing. Great now she could see me. I ducked my face beneath my arm. The long green robes covered most of my face.

"You're him?" She asked surprised. "I was expecting someone more muscly or taller or something. Can you even bend?"

I sighed, but didn't answer.

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to come closer. The girl batted her eyelashes and smiled. "I am a people person."

"No. Just stay away." I kicked my leg upwards and a wall of rock divided us.

"You know that's not very nice. I just want to be friends."

"No."

"Please. I want a friend I can travel with." Her voice perked up. "Maybe, if you're the avatar, I can teach you to firebend. That is, if you want."

Firebending did sound interesting. I could give it a shot. I didn't doubt that I was the avatar, but I didn't think I'd be any good at it. I let the wall go back into the earth.

The girl smiled and hugged me.

'I'm Miki. What's your name?"

**A/N: **

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! This is sooooo late. I kinda sorta maybe was fooling around and deleted half of the chapter and had to retype it. So I know this is moving sorta quick, but let me tell you something, I have more planned. BUT… a lot of it happens after the time skip. So I hope you enjoyed. **

**/\/(OvO)\/\ Mr. Vampire will suck your blood unless you review and follow. I love reviews, so yay and hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is wanted. **

**Pickles are very yummy and so is cake,**

**Swimmy D**

**P.S. Please review and follow and favorite and anything. Tell all of your friends about it. ("it" was the 2001****st**** word.) And yes I sound desperate for reviews because I am. **


	3. True Colors

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back with this story. So I have decided to feature an avatar fanfic that I read and fell in love with: ****A Complicated Dance**** by avatarfan82. I hope you check it out and enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Now for the apologies. I'm sorry I didn't update in forever and a day, but here you are now and I promise chapter four won't take this long.**

**So here I am, proud to present Chapter 3 of my Avatar Fanfic, Missing. **

**No I do not own Avatar**

**NOTICE: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED SO IT FITS THE NEXT CHAPTERS. SORRY! 1-15-15**

**Akira**

"So." Miki sighed. "Wanna go swimming?" We walked along the river. "It's so hot!" She started to undo the knot that held her pants up.

"No. Miki, we really have to get moving," I wrapped my hand around hers.

She gave a sly grin. "So I see you like me now, why don't we stop for today. Maybe we could practice kissing."

"Miki, will you shut up," I dragged her along behind me. "We really have to get somewhere safe." This girl was really annoying, I think she had this mental issue that led her from being stable one second to unstable the next, and then again it could be her personality.

We continued walking until the sky changed from blue to pink to orange to purple. Only after Miki had settled down could I truly concentrate on my bending.

**Miki**

Akira mumbled something about a girl named Rin as he kicked large boulders of rock up. The bending was impressive, not to say creative. He would someday be a master. Still his graceful bending didn't take my eyes off of his empty green sleeve. It flew in the wind when he was moving, but hung almost vertical when he wasn't. What had happened to him to make him loose an arm and how did he get all of those scars on his face.

I studied his bending style trying to create a style that would fit his handicap. I forced myself to stay awake. It was only when I felt his shaking did I discover I fell asleep.

"Miki!" His quiet voice lulled me back to sleep. "Miki! Wake up," Only then did I realize he was terrified.

I rubbed my eyes. "Is there tea? I would really like some."

"No," He barely breathed this word. "No, look at the kid down there."

"Tea still sounds good," I mumbled as I crawled to the bushes he was looking through.

**Akira**

"Oh…" escaped Miki's lips as she watched the whole thing go down. The child was kicked into the air landing with a loud thump each time. I could see traces of blood that had been coughed up on the ground. My guess is that Miki had never been an outcast because of her bending. She looked to be from a wealthier family. One wealthy enough to hide her bending, or pay off those who knew about it.

"Miki," I put my hand on her shoulder. Both of her hands reached up and grabbed mine tightly.

"We really have to help her. She," Miki's voice trailed off.

"You can go down there, I doubt I'd be much help," She got up, wiped tears away, and rushed off her skirt.

"No. You're the only hope right now. You're the one that has to bring hope back into the world," She took a second to process what she said, "that sounded like something my uncle would've said." Her fists clenched I could see bursts of fire come out. "Please Akira, I can't do this alone."

She headed down the mountain at top speed. The brush scraped against her legs cutting them. I thought about what she had said. There would be only one way to return the world to balance. I would have to save one bender at a time. I would never let anyone else pay the price I did for being different.

**Miki**

I heard Akira start running after me. I knew he would follow. He never seemed like the person who would just leave a person in danger alone. I could tell from the look in his eyes that this had happened to him once. Maybe it was the explanation for all of those scars on his face. I doubt he'd ever tell me. Just by looking at him I feel like I've known him for years. Maybe this comes from the fact I am a people person.

"Leave…my," The boy keeled over, "family…alone." Each word was a struggle for him. He would certainly be in pain for the next few months, bruises and broken ribs. "Do…what…you want…to-to…me," he was flung up into the air landing on his back with a loud cracking noise. I didn't sound like bones, but something made of glass and metal being broken.

This sound seemed to make him want to fight, I knew now would be when he needed the most help. Akira seemed to get a similar message, he ran out alongside me. Both of us prepared to kill.

The boy's eyes widened at the sound of the cracking. He struggled to stand blood dripped from the cut on his cheek, blood soaked his shirt. Blood surrounded me, the ground, the boy, my legs. Blood was everywhere. What was going on? Blood, blood, blood. Blood dripped down my legs. Blood seeped into the ground.

"Miki," Akira slapped my back. "Miki!"

My lip trembled. "I-I am completely fine. I swear. I promise, I just, blood, fine, I swear." I whispered to Akira. He was looking straight at the boy.

"It's going to happen, Miki we have to go save him."

"Well I thought you were opposed to that idea," but I still stood up, the blood needed to be stopped. I can't stand the blood anymore.

When I was finally prepared Akira was already running out there without any plan. Of course I had one, but I guess I should go with the Avatar's or else I could get killed. And I didn't want to be dead, but Akira was a nice person and he didn't kill benders. I also am smarter than him so, of course I went with my plan.

I climbed up a tree, and swung from branch to branch until I could see the enemy clearly. This is where the hard part was. Of course if I wanted to burn everyone and everything I could easily do that, but I would get in trouble. Which I never like.

Akira kicked a boulder which somehow managed to hit the man in the chest. The man that took the blow slid back a few steps, but other than that he wasn't affected. He has to be an earthbender, there would be no other way, unless…

As soon as I got a clear enough view of the fight I began my bending, from a hidden place in the tree. My bending began with a series of waterbending-like movements. I was treating fire like water. Bending the fire around people's feet. It looked strange, but it was really, really useful.

As soon as I got the fire wrapped around the man I made it act like fire. I jumped down from the tree landing with a heavy thump. I kicked, and a trail of fire followed, but my vision began to become blurry, my heart began beating like crazy, and my body began to move on its own.

**Akira**

"Miki?"

She laughed as she began to torment the man. Blasts of fire, laughs of cruelty. I remember all of that, but Miki, Miki she seemed nice.

"I-I'm scared," the boy whimpered as he struggled to stand up. "What…" He was drowned in a fight of coughs.

"Shut-up," I grabbed the boy and hoisted him onto my back. His arms wrapping tightly around my neck. "Your hurt, I promise I'll get you help, but first I have to stop her."

I ran to the bushes we were previously in and laid him gently in one. "Will…"

I cut him off. "I said 'shut-up' will you just be quiet and lay there. I promise we'll get you."

He looked at me and gave a small nod.

"Good." I ran off leaving him alone. What was up with Miki?

Miki was laughing, the insane sound was almost as loud as them shouts of pain from the man. I could register one thing before I started going in and out of the avatar state.

I could see Miki's face. A look of terror, as she tried to hold herself back. What did this mean, why was she like this?

"Avatar Akira, I see you've finally had time to meet me," A voice came from behind me. I turned around. Where was I? This place was weird large plants grew out of the ground and small platypus-bears roamed around. As soon as I got my bearings I saw a girl. Her hair was cut short, only touching her shoulders, and it was a light red-brown color. She was tall, but didn't look to feminine. Her eyes were large, colors I couldn't recognize filled the vast space.

"Who are you?" My voice was hesitant. I paused after the first word forgetting what I was going to say.

I could see tears build up in her eyes. "You mean you don't know who I am." She buried her face in her hands. "I thought your mother would have told you about me."

No, my mother never told me about over-emotional girls like her. Then again I was always closer with my father. After he died, my mother and I stopped talking to each other for some time. Rin was the only one keeping our family together.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to the girl, pulling her up into a hug. Where was I?

"It's just that I, she," the girl cried even harder. Now burying her head into my shoulder.

I rubbed the back of her head. "Can you tell me who you are?"

The girl raised her head. "I'm Tatsumi, you should know."

"Avatar Tatsumi?" Oh great I just upset the previous avatar.

"Yes, I took you long enough," she seemed fine now that I knew her name.

"How did you know my mother," I looked at her for an answer, but she just shook her head.

"You will find out in due time young one," She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to keep coming here to visit me. It's been so boring for the last seventeen years. DO you know what I did?" I shook my head no. "I just watched spirits, drank tea with Iroh, who you have to meet sometime with me, and destroyed stuff."

"Okay. Now can you help me?" I looked at her pleading with my eyes.

"Fine young-one," She rolled her eyes and placed her hands behind her neck.

"We're both seventeen, Tatsumi," I cleared things up with her.

"No I'm thirty-four. I've been dead for seventeen years, forget that?" She glared at me.

"You haven't aged in seventeen years making you seventeen." I closed my eyes, boy was she stupid. Probably not the smartest avatar there was. "Now will you help me?"

"Okay, fine." She stepped into me. "I'm ready to help you. Just let me control your bending right now."

I felt myself being sucked into the avatar state and leaving all of the control to Tatsumi, who would hopefully stop Miki's rampage.

I let my inner-self disappear and Tatsumi take over.

**A/N: So I have finally had the time to finish this chapter and start chapter four. I've done a 180 with my plans for Tatsumi. I can't help but to love her as a character. Tatsumi is awesome and she will become more important than I intended her to be. But here you go and enjoy the chapter. And please leave a review, and favorite and tell everyone about it. **

**Please Review! **

**So now that's out of my system, I hope you enjoy this and wait anxiously until my next update!**

**/\/(0v0)\/\ **

**Swimmy D and her loyal ****test subject**** friend Mr. Bat **

**NOTICE: UPDATED 1-15-15, Sorry for the inconvience…**


	4. Tatsumi

_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N: This will be short so I can type more at the end. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed and favorite this story it means a lot.**

**Thank you for reading this and the disclaimer:**

**I don't own the bending world. All I own are some of the characters and the plot. So read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**Tatsumi **

I haven't felt this good in ages. I finally get to beat someone up! I cracked my knuckles and took over his body. When he let me free I reappeared in my old form ready to fight. The wind blew my hair to the side as I ran towards the girl. Okay right now it would've been helpful to know who I was supposed to fight, but who cares? I get to beat up two people.

I don't care, and never have cared, about that spiritual avatar crap, I didn't even master it. That may be a possibility why I was sucked into the spirit portal when I died, but I can't tell.

I did a jump kick and a wave of fire rose up and covered the ground. The man jumped back, but the girl, she just stayed there. The flames circling around her.

I sighed and switched to hand-to-hand combat. Something I had yet to master, despite practicing non-stop. I could feel the thrill of landing a punch before I even did. I bent the air currents around me, increasing the speed and power.

The girl just brushed it away. She then managed to grab my arms. I was thrown onto the ground, all of the breath knocked out. I could feel my body slipping away as Akira began to reappear.

Akira moaned and got up. How an untrained boy like him would, beat this girl, I don't know. I watched Akira reach out and grab the girl's hand. He shouted something to her, but was thrown immediately back. His head snapped back, banging against a rock.

He got up, blood trickled down his face in a red stream. His knees shook as he stood, but he still stood. "Miki," he called out once again. I could see him grimace as he tried to take a step, but he still continued walking. "Miki," his hand still extended. "Miki," he took another step closer and latched his hand to hers. She released a low growl, her eyes a deep blue, but he still held her hand.

"A-a…" Miki's voice trailed off as it was replaced with a series of screeches and growls. I could tell she was trying to resist. I could tell that she didn't want to harm him, but all I could do was watch as he tried to calm her down.

I could feel Akira flash into the avatar state as he placed his hands on Miki's forehead and heart. She struggled for a few seconds, but then stopped. Her eyes turned the blue of the avatar state and then disappeared. She collapsed onto the ground.

**Akira **

"Akira," Miki stood up. "I'm so sorry. I, well, I didn't mean for that to happen." Miki rubbed her arm. "Sorry." She bowed, bending low.

"We've gotta get that boy to a healer," I reminded her. I started to walk over, she followed me, limping. She helped the boy to his feet, insisting that she carried him. The boy wasn't heavy, but she had taken a beating and I could tell she was worn out.

We walked along the old beat-up path until we reached the town. It was a mix of people. There were people with golden eyes of the fire, and others with cerulean blue eyes of the water. We managed to find a single healer in the whole town. A crazy old lady to be exact.

"Can you please heal him," Miki got onto her knees and practically begged the woman.

"Ah, well yes, I could agree, but things in this world are not free," The woman blew smoke from a pipe.

"Anything," Miki looked up at her. A smile lit up her face.

"Then I expect a payment of thirty-thousand Bahtanoms."

"Huh? What is that," Miki looked at the woman. "Never heard of that. Is it a fruit or something?"

The woman sighed as she took another deep breath from the pipe. "You're not from around here, are you," she shook her head. "It's the type of currency from this part of the world. If you can't pay, I can't help." The woman walked into her house and slid the door shut.

Miki got up, picked up the boy, who was now barely conscious, and headed off. I followed. We walked until it was dark. Stopping to make camp near a river. Miki claimed this was in case I could become a healer in a single night.

"Akira, can you come visit me?"

"Who is that," I groggily rubbed my eyes.

"You forgot again," the voice started crying and mumbling how I was a cold heartless cruel jerk that cared for no one, but himself

"Tatsumi!" I took a step back.

"So you did remember, thankfully," I could hear her voice cheer up. "But that's not why I'm here right now. I have some things to tell you. Ya know avatar stuff and people you should go see. Yada, yada, yada."

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down to meditate. I soon passed into the spirit world. I was in the same place I was in earlier today, but the sky was a deep purple. Which looked strange against the fluorescent plant-life.

Tatsumi jumped over a plant and landed in front of me. "So you finally arrived, I guess we should go to the place I set up," She pulled me over to the trees.

She folded her legs and plopped down onto the ground. I followed her example. "I'm sorry." She lowered her head. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I know it was my duty to bring balance to the world, but I failed. I failed and left this on you."

"Tatsu…" My voice was cut off by her sobs. She had been hiding her true self when I last met her. She acted like another person now. I walked over to her.

"Akira," her arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my chest. "I never wanted to leave this all on you." She sobbed into my chest.

I stroked her hair. "You know, it's not your fault you died," that felt weird to say that to the girl clinging onto me.

"Really Akira," She looked up at me, her large blue eyes still full of unshed tears. "You're not mad at me, at all?" She seemed surprised at this fact.

I smiled and sat down next to her. She removed her arms from around my waist. "You do know that everybody has a limitation, whether it's physical or mental. Most of the times it's both."

"Akira, I know you have a physical limitation, it's your arm, but what's wrong with you in the inside?"

Tatsumi's question came as surprise. I thought she knew, after all she had taken over my mind and body. "I'm scared of failing the world, I'm scared of dying, and people I know dying. I don't think I could ever kill someone, even if I had to. I'm too weak."

I heard Tatsumi gasp. "Akira, I guess I never thought of it like that. I would kill, and I wasn't afraid of dying, well until I died."

"So Tatsumi, you wanted to see me. If not I'm going back to the real world and sleeping." I didn't want her to break down into another fit of tears. I don't think I could handle it. One time was enough, a second and I'd leave her in an instant.

She cried into my chest, I didn't have enough courage to leave. I just wrapped my arm around her. I stayed like this for the longest period of time. Eventually she began to recover, wiping her large, brown, eyes and coughing.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, after taking another few minutes to fully compose herself again. "It's just a few things that may end up saving your life."

**Tatsumi**

"So Akira, you know some of the things about the war going on now, but I don't think they've told you about what's really going on." I rubbed my hand down my face and neck.

"No," he shook his head. Long, thick, black hair moved side to side.

"Well it started out during Avatar Keita's time period. He didn't notice it at first. Leaving people to do what they want as long as it wasn't too harmful, but when he found out what was really happening it was too late.

"He discovered that men and women of all the nations started to turn against the avatar. It was almost like another equalist revolution from Avatar Korra's time, but it was much bigger. Large scale attacks happened on the royalty. The Earth King, the Fire Lord, and the Council from Republic City were the first ones taken out.

"That happened when Keita was twenty-five, but it wasn't even the worse. Once all of the royalty were taken out, benders were slowly killed off one by one. The avatar became an idol in a way. Half of the people honored him and the other half dreamed of killing him. Well maybe it was more than half, but anyways Keita managed to find out the leader of this revolution. To his surprise it was a bender…"

Akira gasped, "So you mean someone like that would want to take out the avatar? Why, that's so…" His voice trailed off.

"Well kiddo, I was just going to explain that part to you." I pinched the bridge of my nose interruptions, interruptions, interruptions.

"What did you call me?" His voice was deep and terrifying. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were staring right through me. His jaw locked and his mouth in a scowl. I could have sworn that his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Kiddo, anything wrong with that," I asked putting on my best defiant face.

"We are the same age." His voice was quiet, but harsh. I could see a black aura surrounding him. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck.

"Uh, I'm thirty-four, yes thirty-four, making me your senior Avatar." I spoke quickly, wishing I could run from him. This boy could be so nice, yet when he was mad, he was horrifying.

He sighed, and I smiled. "Continue," his voice hadn't changed, so I continued.

"Keita began his investigation with a small group, it was just him and team avatar. So not too big, and amazingly they had managed to gather a small amount of information, but just like everything, it came at a cost, but I think you'd better talk to Keita about that. It's slightly personal. I asked," I smiled weakly and continued, "As time went on Keita became older and got married, yada, yada, yada, stuff happened bringing us to about the time of his death.

"When he was fifty or so he managed to break into the base again, but this time he had an army. This obviously started an all-out war, which I would describe, but Keita is the only one who could talk about that kinda stuff. I really don't understand it."

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" He mumbled just loud enough so I could barely her it.

"Well continuing, this war didn't really end, but it ended. Keita was killed and the Avatar was reborn into the Fire Nation. By that point most nations were crumbling apart and people began to turn on the benders. Our type were hurt, exiled, and even executed because of our ability. Slowly the population of benders began to disappear. Thankfully the avatar didn't disappear, or else we both wouldn't exist, if you think about it the whole world would be different."

"Tatsumi, I'm pretty sure I get it. Actually I know I get it. Now could you please tell me who I should go find." His voice was laced with boredom and excitement, a hard combination to describe.

"Well there's this earth-bender named Hisoka. I actually know him pretty well, he's talked with me a few times, but it always ends up with him cursing me. I really don't know what I did?"

"Well," He yawned, "I'm going to return to my body now and get some sleep before Miki wakes me up for a tea ceremony or something." He got up, bowed and disappeared. I followed soon after.

There the three were laying around a campfire, Miki nestled up against Akira. His arm wrapped around her. It was just so cute. I couldn't help, but to sit and watch as they all slept. It reminded me of my time as the Avatar.

**A/N: So here I have I appeared at the end of the chapter. I would like to thank all of you that have read this! I am so happy. This chapter may not be the most interesting, but it's necessary or else I'd just throw you guys into battles without any prior knowledge. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah.**

**Oh! I drew Kagome from Inuyasha today! I think it was pretty good. Next up Sesshomaru! Fluffy gets a picture. So here is chapter six and I hope you enjoyed. BTW Hisoka is really cool, but too bad you don't get to meet him yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil!**

**Later,**

**Swimmy D **

**/\/(0v0)\/\**


End file.
